Snapshot
Snapshot is a character of HTFF. Bio Snapshot is a green ferret who is obsessed with and loves his camera. He never cares of anything around him except his camera. If he does, he more likely cares less about it sometimes. Snapshot is seen as happy and overactive all the time. He takes some pictures around him, including embarassing moments, making some characters not very comfortable with him. Most of the time, they actually enjoy Snapshot's positive personality. Snapshot will be completely miserable and negative if something bad happens to his camera, even if his camera is out of battery. He starts to do anything bad to himself and others if that happens. The only thing that comes to his mind during his negativity is his camera. Even though he mostly loves his camera, he's also a big fan of artists and tries to get near them. He's mostly very chatty when a popular character wants to chat with him and will also do anything that he wants to be the number one fan of the artist. Snapshot may be obsessed with an artist, but it's less than his obsession with his camera. The only things that he very cares about are his camera and popular artists. He always takes very good pictures and very important things that will affect the future. He will collect all the pictures into his own album and rarely show it to other tree friends. Some characters don't realize some pictures that he took are very important and can predict their future, but it seems like no one ever cares about it, including Snapshot. Since he's very obsessed with his camera, his deaths are also because of his obsession. He almost never cares of everything else when he starts his main activity. He also doesn't care if danger comes to him, even taking picture of it for the last time. He most often saves his camera than himself. Episodes Starring roles *Imperfect Views *Xtreme Moves *Out of Focus *Oh, Snap! *Magic Carpet Treatment *Off Camera *Cam I Am *Picture Solstice *Have It on Photo Featuring roles *Josh's Little Helpers *By Design *Daphne's Backstory *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Leave the Nest *Good Rebels *The Killer Monarch *Chew at the Zoo *The Mole Of Loch Ness *Whatever Votes Your Boat *Hop Sweet Home *The Cluck Stops Here *Capture It All Off *Throwing Toxic *Dating Silence *Werefox to Intervention Appearances *Punching My Card *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Make a Cake, You Guessed It *On the Small Progress *River Spoiler *Because You're Famous *Good Eye *Strange Little Changes *I Hope Your Somewhere, Changing *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness *Teddy or Not *Leaf It to Me Fates Deaths #Imperfect Views - Died when the stage collapsed on him. #Josh's Little Helpers - Splattered into a billboard when his helicopter crashes into it. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Vaporized. #Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice - Trampled by a tiger. #Make a Cake, You Guessed It - Get crushed by a truck that driven by Magmo. #On the Small Progress - Hit by a plank. #Because You're Famous - Killed in the stage collapse and the fire. #Leave the Nest - Smashed into the cliff. #Xtreme Moves - Ran over by Ellie. #Good Rebels - Crushed by a branch. #Out of Focus - Crushed and flattened. #The Killer Monarch - Eaten by killer butterfly. #Chew at the Zoo - Decapitated. #Magic Carpet Treatment - Crushed by the ceiling. #Off Camera - Flattened by a sign. #Cam I Am - Killed inside a studio's collapse. #The Mole Of Loch Ness - Impaled on a sharp branch along with Zig and Zag. #Whatever Votes Your Boat - Sliced into pieces by a kite string and suffers a heart attack. #Picture Solstice - Vaporized by a flash. #Hop Sweet Home - Electrocted and died in explosion. #Moment in Time - Slammed by a door. #I Hope Your Somewhere Changing - Suffocates. #Capture It All Off - Vaporized by the light beam. #Teddy or Not - Decapitated by his camera's neckstrap. #Have It on Photo - Sliced to pieces. #Werefox to Intervention - Mauled to death by Riston Injuries #Imperfect Views - Skin ripped into half. #Out of Focus - Squeezed into the mailbox. Kill count *Rad Raccoon - 1 ("Xtreme Moves") *Todd - 1 ("Xtreme Moves" along with Ellie) *Ellie - 1 ("Xtreme Moves" along with Todd) *Squabbles - 1 ("Out of Focus") *Cryptie - 1 ("The Mole Of Loch Ness" along with Zig and Zag) *Kringle - 1 ("Picture Solstice" along with Capture) *Capture - 1 ("Picture Solstice") *Glow - 1 ("Picture Solstice") *Foto - 1 ("Have It on Photo") Gallery Trivia *Snapshot is one of the characters who made a return from his owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. He was an anchovy and his name was Andy in that comic. *His design is almost similar to Lustly, who is also a ferret. *Snapshot is more likely doesn't care about dangers and any fatal injuries, at least he can saves his camera. *His camera also appears to be unbreakable, as his camera still normal after being burned by Renee in "Get 'Em Like You See 'Em". **However in Xtreme Moves, his camera finally broken. *There might be a clue about the pictures that he take sometimes that also can predict someone's fate in an episode. Just like what's happened in "Final Destination 3". Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ferrets Category:Good characters Category:Green Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Season 78 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Not Free to Ship